Brother of a Legend
by Deathly Hallows Society
Summary: We all know the D.H.S. was started long long ago by Albus Dumbledore; alone only because his brother wanted no part of his ambitions. But years later after Albus's death, Aberforth has learned to move on from certain things in his past and now he wants in...with his own ambitions in mind. Ambitions of reversing time and reuniting with Albus and his hunt for Grindelwald...


May Write along

This was written by a different person for the May Write Along as a collaboration effort. Members submitted a few sentences to pages of text. Minor edits to tense, spelling and grammar have been made to make the story more cohesive.

Prompt:

 **We all know the D.H.S. was started long long ago by Albus Dumbledore; alone only because his brother wanted no part of his ambitions. But years later after Albus's death, Aberforth has learned to move on from certain things in his past and now he wants in...with his own ambitions in mind. Ambitions of reversing time and reuniting with Albus and his hunt for Grindelwald. Ambitions of revenge and even power. The brother of a legend, choosing to chase his own glory ...or his brother's?**

In the summer of 2004, years after the death of his brother, Aberforth Dumbledore was sitting in the chair in the Hog's Head, the inn he had managed for a long time. With a firewhisky in hand, the grumpy-looking old man was trapped inside the memories of his past, good and bitter alike. Memories of his sister, whom he had loved, passed over his eyes. His brother, who in search of prestige had sacrificed everything, but now his name was considered as honorable. Albus Dumbledore, the man who defeated Gellert Grindelwald, who gave his life in favor of the wizarding world. Every word about him hurt Aberforth. His brother had been so famous and here he was, almost unknown, running an old weary inn. The thought had plagued him for several days now. His brother was not all bad after all. Now glory, fame and power was what Aberforth craved for himself.

The inn was now empty, and this was the time for action. He had formulated the plan for a long time. Aberforth stood up and started towards the door and holding his wand out shouted, "Colloportus!" sealing the door. He now stepped towards one of the many old looking, battered shelves and reached for the dusty green box covered with cobwebs. He turned the box in his hand, re-thinking over the wisdom of the idea, but he really wanted to do it, wanted to be known by the world. Without any second thought he pulled the box open. A golden locket with an hour-glass in between, a time-turner, lay inside. "He must have given it to me for a reason," he thought.

He turned the time-turner in his hand, thinking of just glory and meeting his brother once again, with a good will of helping him in his mission. To join the Deathly Hallows Society, was what he now wanted. He closed his eyes as the world revolved around him, and finally he opened his eyes to find himself in the Hogs Head of 1944.

Not to Aberforth's surprise, the place looked the same. He knew that he did not work to make it better. But now he need to act, because the thought struck him. His past self would be in the inn now, probably in the room he had for himself. Now his work was to convince Albus about him, but how was he going to tackle himself? Would Dumbledore even believe him? All the thoughts struck him, which his hunger for eminence had over-ruled previously. He was not sure, where his past self would be, he wanted to check the room first. He moved towards the stairs, careful not to make any noise. Upon stepping on the first step, the wooden step creaked. Carefully ascending the stairs, he reached the landing and towards the familiar row of rooms. With his wand out he moved towards the far-end, where his room had been. The door was closed. He carefully moved forward when he heard the squeaking sound from the stairs. Alarmed he turned his face towards the other end of the corridor, with his wand pointed high. Finally someone reached the landing. He noticed outlines of a figure, unable to make the details because of the dark…

He cast a silent lumos and saw that it was Hagrid. Hagrid said that he sends his condolences - Hagrid handed him a small package. Aberforth looked down and asked what is this all. Hagrid says is that he knows that Dumbledore would want this; he opens it and all it is is a stone and he rolls it around his hand. Then pops out Dumbledore, he says...

"Aberforth. Do not be frightened. I know why you are here - and I need your help." Aberforth paused. His brother was dead. How could this be, that he was talking to him?  
"I know you're confused, brother." Albus said. "It's been a long time, but I have a mission for you. You see, I have long since dreamt of creating a society, one dedicated to protecting the secrecy of the Deathly Hallows. They are much too powerful, and in the wrong hands, could cause devastation. I need you to return to your time and seek out the one they call "The Director." Tell him that we need his help. Get him on board. This is all I ask, Aberforth. Do this in my memory."

Aberforth felt a tugging at his body and soul as the time turner reversed its magic. As he was reluctantly dragged back to his own time, he dropped the stone. Upon arrival in 2004, he immediately ran upstairs to ensure that the stone was nowhere to be found, and then went off in search of the Director

Where would he find this 'Director' person that his brother had spoken of? Where could he possibly start looking for him?

It seemed as if his own subconscious mind answered that question for him, because the next thing he knew, he stood before the door of one Minerva McGonagall.

Confusion took hold of him once more just as he raised one aged hand to knock. His hand hovered inches from the dark wooden door, gnarled knuckles poised to rap smartly to garner the attention of the severe looking but beautiful witch on the other side.

Why had Albus appeared to him as a ghost of himself in the past, when his past self should have been still alive and thriving? Why had he asked Aberforth to seek out this person with a strange name (or was it just his title?), to start a society that had already existed?

These questions and several others swirled through his confusion addled mind as the door opened swiftly.

Minerva raised one sharp eyebrow as her eyes fell on Aberforth. Her expression appeared annoyed, though her eyes flitted with curiosity.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Aberforth?"

Still confused and unable to speak Minerva took pity on the aged worn Aberforth. "You were always the serious one, Albus was worst than the students most of the time." A little smile crept on Minerva's lips and she remembered the childish professor dancing in the great hall, eating lemon sherberts and singing "the students are coming, they are on the way, the Hogwarts train will bring them here today. Oh this shall be a great year!" Finally Aberforth managed a little cough "Um um." "Sorry," said Minerva, coming back to the situation in front of her, as she closed the door shut with a flick of her wand and showed Aberforth to a large arm chair with a quilted back and a blanket laying over the side. "Please take a seat," Minerva spoke. "Tell me, what can I do for you?" she asked as she passed him a large glass of pumpkin juice. Thinking to herself the fire whisky hadn't been kind too the man over the years and was very intrigued as to what would fetch him out of his beloved worn down inn.

"Minerva, I have come with our friend Rubeus on a mission of the greatest secrecy. I have received ...terrible news. Dark news. My brother...my fault...my sister...my fault...Gellert. I was too stubborn. Too selfish. Albus is organizing a resistance. He's trying to gather together...from Hogwarts. From Beauxbatons. From Durmstrang. Some of the Champions, the Prefects and Heads...the Professors, of course. Maybe even that Scammander lad will be of use. But you know this. Grindelwald has turned so many. They say he's going to attack Beauxbatons next. Albus says the only hope is overseas. He says that we have to find someone called 'Director'. He's supposed to sound like an ordinary MACUSA Unspeakable to the rest of us, but I know. I know the truth. I know Albus has told you and Filius already some of what must be done. He's been campaigning in the Wizengamot for years, now, everyone knows how outspoken he is against Grindelwald, but he doesn't want to take the field of battle himself."

Aberforth paused.

"This is all well known by the general Wizarding public in these times of War, but Minerva...there is an awful secret. I know the source of Grindelwald's power. The reason Albus won't confront him. I know it all. They've BOTH got to be stopped! They'll bring down *Magic* as we know it if they don't!"

McGonagall's spectacles startled off her face, her chair knocking over in horror and surprise. She rose to her full height and gave a Aberforth Dumbledore a pleading look.

"What!? How is that possible? Not even Merlin could have? The Founders of the Seven Castles never dared to think...you mean...it was true? Has Gregorovitch really GOT it?"

"No. Not Gregorovitch. GRINDELWALD. But there were THREE! And Albus just sent me a message with the other one. We've got to run this tighter than the Ministry, tighter than the Department of Mysteries, tighter even than the Order of the Phoenix. Minerva, there isn't much time..."

 _1930_  
 _Liberty Island, New York, New York_

250 year old Vito Peverell-Flamel-Gaunt-Andolini-Corleone-di-Santa-Maria-Quixote-di-Monte-Cristo-di-Gryffindor pushed the brim of a hat worthy of that name down over his brow. But you can call him 'The Director", like everyone does. He wore only his dignified but well-worn jacket over a buttoned-down shirt and tie and slacks, muggle-style. His shoes he kept shined like his hat, but the rest of his clothes he kept carefully inconspicuous. He was not here to attract attention to his status, only to honor it. Ostensibly here to escape the apparent danger to his life posed by Don Ciccio's family, he was actually here to protect the man's life. And his own identity. Back in his quiet Sicilian village, his name was considerably shorter. He tucked the dusty old book he had rescued from the ruins of his villa under his arm as protectively as if it was bound in diamond and rubies and gold instead of ancient leather, "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". The only odd thing about his appearance at all was the curious shape of his cufflinks. A line inscribed in a circle inscribed in a triangle. He had easily passed these off to curious muggles as a sign of his profession as a teacher of geometry, and that is what the port officials thought he was here to do. Muggles were never curious about important things like that. Vito Corleone was not like other 250 year olds. That is to say, dead. No, "The Director", as he was even to his closest colleagues, was to all appearances a spry young lad no more than 35. "The Director" was a Wizard. The most powerful Wizard in the world, or soon would be.  
His father had been the Secret-Keeper of the Greatest Secret in History, one that took precedence as the mission of the Family even above such concerns as serious as honor and revenge. Last wills and legacies were that important. Antonio Corleone was no ordinary Sicilian, and Don Ciccio would rue the day he crossed wands with The Family. But not today. Not yet. There was important business to conduct. He would wait years. He had lived three lifetimes of ordinary men, his father had lived seven. He could be a very patient man. He came from very patient stock.  
Many centuries ago, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was founded. That was when all the trouble started, really. The Baron. The Hallows. The Chamber.

Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Albion, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole mis-adventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.

Thus spake the seer of the Honorary Ancient and Most Noble House of the Sybils of the Wizengamot, one of the few Honorary Houses of that august body presented with their titles for gifts and prestige considered exceptional even by Wizarding standards, Cassandra Scheherezade, and was recorded by Merlin himself in the Hall of Prophecy. That prophecy had been removed and studied carefully by the first Flamel, one of the Ptolemies, founder and first Head of the Dept. of Mysteries, who had discovered he could remove it because it concerned his Family. He had then discovered it concerned almost every Family in the magical world, and that is why it had to be stolen, and destroyed. The only record of it now was in "The Director"'s Pensieve which he had magically shrunk to fit into his pocket along with the few other precious possessions he carried from his home. This was what had driven him away from the Old World, from Italy, and Scotland, from claiming his rightful place among Noble Wizardkind and hiding with muggles and the senselessly free rabble of America. He would bring class to this land, tame it, gain control and power, wealth and knowledge. And then he would uncover its secrets and take what should never have been brought here back to its proper home.  
And then he would get his revenge.

 _2004, Hogwarts_

Minerva paused and let a soft sigh escape her. Her eyes tracked around the Headmasters room, coming to rest on the portrait of Albus briefly before settling on her hands that were nearly tucked in her lap. "Aberforth, can I - can we count on your assistance in this matter?" She said with only the slightest crack in her voice. Being without Albus for so long, she had thought she was prepared for this fight; her voice clearly betraying her.

"Why of course Minerva. I'll get in touch with my contacts at the Ministry. And you?" Here he paused, looking at her as though she would have all the answers. With a sharp inhalation and a renewed sense of determination, Minerva stood and called for her owl. "I will write to Potter and ask him to keep the cloak safe. Granger can use her Durmstrang and Beauxbatons contacts to warn them and bring them into the fold, and if Luna and her husband would indulge us, they can contact Newt and ask him to travel to America. Or travel on his behalf," this last part she mused mostly to herself whilst the quill and paper on her desk was scribbling the aforementioned letters furiously.

"Thank you for the warning Aberforth. Would you like to stay here at the castle whilst we try to rally and track down the Director?"

"I think it'd be best if I did, if anyone finds out what we are doing we could be targets." he said.

"Okay follow me, we've got some quarters that no one ever goes near, you will have to make sure that you are with me when you go out so we can disguise you."

"Sure Minerva, I'm going to need some books brought to my room so that I can study up on some strategies," Aberforth requested.

They walked to the second floor and down some corridors that he had never seen in his time.

"These weren't here when I was at Hogwarts," he mused mostly to himself.

"Yes they were, the headmasters of old decided that they needed to have a place that they could take the students if something went awry, so they cloaked a part of the castle and it is a secret that is passed down from headmaster to headmaster, or in my case, headmaster to headmistress," she explained.

"This is the perfect base of operations for the Deathly Hallows Society then, no one would ever think that we would be hiding in the most obvious location," Aberforth said.

He smiled to himself - in such a short time they had managed to find the safest place on the planet to meet. His brother obviously knew about this place when he had said that it was the safest place to be.

Days later...

A sharp tap on the open window suddenly pierced the quiet kitchen. The young wizard standing there jumped and turned around, eyes wide as though caught in the act. With frosting still on his finger, James Sirius Potter slowly walked away from his mother's freshly baked cake to the dignified owl perched on their window sill. As soon as he took the letter the owl flew away. He licked the frosting off his finger and wiped it on his shirt while turning the envelope in his other hand. He narrowed his eyes at the curious tiny symbol in the corner. A line within a circle that was inside a triangle. He's seen this before in his dad's stuff...  
"Muuum!" He called out. Without patience for an answer, he proceeded to check around the house for her. She was upstairs in Lily's room doing her hair. "Mum," he walked in through the open bedroom door.  
"Yes, sweetie?" she responded without looking up.  
"I think this is a letter for dad." He handed it to her, staring at it. His sister was trying to crane her neck to see.  
Ginny Weasley took the letter and gave it a quick scan before setting it down. "Well that's odd, it isn't addressed. How do you know it's your father's?"  
James nodded his head toward the letter. "It has some funny symbol on it. In the corner there. A symbol I've seen in dad's stuff before."

Ginny froze, hands mid-way through a braid. She quickly picked up the letter and stared at it. She tore it open and read through it with speed. James curiously tried to peek over the top to get a glimpse of anything revealing his mother's sudden actions and startled expressions. Lily, now more curious than ever, literally twisted from her position in front of her mother trying get a better look herself. But Ginny clasped the parchment to her chest and ran from the room. She ran to her own bedroom and shut the door. James and Lily were right behind her and stood outside, ears pressed hard against the wood.  
"Hey guys, what are you doing?" A sudden voice behind them caused them both to jump like 3 feet. They turned to see Albus Potter coming up behind them and they quickly shushed him.

"Mum's behaving really strangely," explained Lily quietly. "She got this weird letter and then ran to her room with it." She pushed her ear back up to the door.  
Albus raised an eyebrow, also pushing his way through to a spot at the door, and then whispered, "Weird? Weird how?"  
James quickly explained the symbol he saw then told Albus to shut it as he couldn't hear through the door with him blabbering questions.  
The three of them could hear only low mumbling amongst crinkling fireplace flames, peaked every now and then with audible words and statements like "What do we do?!" and "your cloak" and "How can this be?"

After a few minutes, things went quiet. The kids looked at each and began easing back away from the door when they heard very audible words on the other side.  
"Expecto Patronum!"  
Suddenly a glowing corporeal horse bounded through the door and galloped right through the shocked young Potters.  
"Whoa!" Lily stared with sparkles in her eyes.  
The horse kicked up on its back legs and gave a strong whinny. It then took off down the hall disappearing through a wall, leaving faint, ghostly streaks behind with a trio of very concerned children.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Aberforth was still in the same room, tossing in his bed. He should have been up already, but decided instead to succumb to the comforts of his bed. There was a faint tap at his door. "Aberforth, are you there?" He recognized the voice immediately as Minerva's. "Just a moment" he called out. Slipping out of bed, without the use of wand, his clothes transformed from the light night gown into the tattered robes he usually wore. "Come in."

Opening the door, Minerva was struck by the dankness of the room. She was sure she cleaned it, but the odor was present nonetheless. "I thought you were going to sleep the day away. My goodness Aberforth," she muttered as she drew back curtains, revealing a magically induced window that mimicked perfectly the day outside. "You really should do something about those robes."

"Hugh?" he muttered, looking at his clothing, "Why bother?"  
"Well maybe it would be nice to take some pride…."

Aberforth and Minerva turned sharply, wands whipped to the ready. A silvery translucent stallion stood between them. "I know that Patronus. It belongs to Ginny." Minerva grabbed Aberforth's hand, and without a moment's notice, disapparated, taking him with her.

They appeared outside Ginny's home, just short of the front door. Without knocking, Minerva opened it and was greeted by 3 children. "Hello, yes hello dears. Where is your mother?" Old hands were gripped tightly by little ones, as they led her down a dimly lit hallway to Ginny's room. This time Minerva knocked. "Ginny dear, may I come in?" The words had barely poured out when the door opened, and a pair of arms were thrown around Minerva's neck.

"I'm so glad you're here." As she glanced at Aberforth, politely she started to speak "You're looking….come in won't you?" She handed the letter to Minerva. "What do you make of this, James said he recognized the mark as his father's." Taking out her spectacles, she held them up to the letter. "Oh my word" and passed the letter to Aberforth. Who knew the symbol all to well.

"I've not seen this in what seems like a life time. It's the mark of the Deathly Hallows. A secret Society." Reading the letter, Aberforth began to tear up, and sank slowly into the partially made bed. "I'd recognize the arrogance of my brother anywhere." Minerva sat beside him, touching him gently on the shoulder, "Aberforth?" Ginny turned and silently used her wand to create a flame underneath a weathered tea pot.

"It's all my fault you see. All my fault. This whole time paradox, the need for the Auror Society, Albus' death. I started it all. And I killed her." Ginny turned sharply in disbelief. Minerva, who's first reaction was to stand, stayed seated next to Aberforth. "No, you mustn't say such things."

"It's true. Ariana. My little sister. I killed her and started this whole mess." The tears became larger and began to roll down his cheeks. "Albus and that confounded Gellert Grindelwald. I pushed Albus into it you see. Wouldn't let him leave. I knew what they were doing. I saw the way they looked into each other's eyes. I refused to accept it. I thought a love like that wasn't natural. It was up to me to set things right. Up to me to stop them. I was a fool. What did it matter? I think my anger was less about his love and more about the lack of my own."

He looked up at Ginny through water filled eyes. "I confronted him, that…that…" his face shrivelled with anger and pain, "Grindelwald. He was evil, only Albus was so enamored he could not see it. And so I decided it was my job to run him off. Only he fought back. Pulled out his wand and used the cruciatious curse on me."

Pulling her hand over her heart, Minerva almost cried out. "Surely not."

"Oh yes, evil that one was. Albus tried to intervene, pulled out his own wand to make Gellert stop. And before we knew it, Ariana lay dead on the floor. I don't know who's spell hit her. But I know it was my fault nonetheless."

Ginny handed a cup of hot tea to Aberforth and then Minerva. "Thank you my dear, you were always too kind." Minerva beamed at Ginny, taking her chin in hand for a moment, then used both hands to steady the saucer and cup.

"That was the day this all began. Albus left and I didn't see him again for many years. When I did, I chose to insult him rather than hug him. But worst of all, I believe that was the day Gellert formulated his plan. The one that lead to the need for the Auror Society."

"Gellert knew that she had become obscurial. Ever since that day she was attacked she kept her magic bottled up inside her. Albus, I am sure, told him how she lost her temper. How an uncontrollable magic killed our mother. But I don't think he gave it much thought. Until that moment when he looked down on her lifeless body. I saw it in his eyes. The cogs turning in his head. He lingered only for a moment. But in that moment, this entire nightmare began" Aberforth sips his tea, and the day fades to night.

 _*Flashback scene. Gellert leaving the Dumbledores*_

 _His heart was pounding like a drum. A dull thud reverting around his body. His hands were cold and clammy, he breath was harsh, drawing in cold air with each step he took. The sky was black, a storm was approaching, perhaps a storm was approaching in another way. For now Gellert was having a battle with himself, he had just witnessed a murder, a great mistake yes, but it was murder. And yet; how could he feel this excited? How could he see a woman he called sister a woman who treated him so well...dead and not feel a thing? Well that was not exactly true was it? No, he felt excitement, happiness and fear. The worst thing was the fact he saw Dumbledore look at him with fear. He knew, he god damn knew it! He knew I enjoyed seeing death! He quickened his pace and turned left down a dark alley, turning his collar up on his coat. He smiled he knew what he had to do, and he knew no one, not even his best friend, his brother would stop him._

 _*Gellert disapperates*_

Aberforth had relived that moment...the fight between himself, his brother, and Grindelwald too many times. It was almost as if he was trapped in that moment. A constant reminder of his inability to save his sister, and how that spiralled into a depression that followed him throughout the rest of his days...

Well THIS was his opportunity to not only make something of his life, but to go BACK and fix EVERYTHING!

He already had the Resurrection stone, he remembered the brief interaction he had with Hagrid and how he saw his brother for the first time in ages. He knew from the Battle of Hogwarts that Harry Potter had the invisibility cloak of legend...He also knew that in order to truly fix things he would need to command all 3 Hallows just as his brother and...he hated even THINKING the name...Grindelwald...had been searching for prior to the incident...He had no idea where in time or space to find the elder wand as he knew it was permanently destroyed following the battle of Hogwarts...He would have to travel back to a time where he DID know who had it...

"Aberforth... ABERFORTH? Are you quite alright? You have seemed to go into some sort of cross-eyed drooling trance and I do believe it is time to...SNAP OUT..of it!" A clearly irritated McGonagall was staring at him in disbelief...

"Ah, yes I am sorry Minerva...sometimes I lose myself in the demons of my past..." he turned to Ginny.

"Ginny I know that this is a lot to ask, but I need to ...borrow...the cloak, it is imperative that I inspect it immediately..." Something Aberforth had never discussed with anyone was the fact he was one of the only people Albus ever told about the existence of The Deathly Hallows Society...The Society existed in the shadows, even within the wizarding world there are myths and legends...and the D.H.S. was one of them...

Ginny blinked in disbelief…"Aberforth how do you know about the cloak?"…Aberforth chuckled "Doesn't everyone know of the cloak? Harry wasn't exactly shy of using it around the school…or Hogsmeade for that matter"

Ginny smirked "OK if all you need to do is look at it I guess I can allow that…but Harry is VERY protective of it…" She turned and went back into their room…muttering could be heard as she began lowering the defensive enchantments put up to protect the cloaks location

A few minutes later Ginny emerged from the bedroom carrying a shimmering bundle of fabric handing it to Aberforth

Aberforth excitedly took it into the dining room, spreading it out on the table so the inside of the cloak was visible…a small silver deathly hallows symbol could be seen towards the center of the cloak…Aberforth tapped the symbol and mutters "Ignibus Ignes Pugnabimus"…

All of a sudden a small flame rose from the cloak and hovered in mid air between them…McGonagall gasped and took a step back..Ginny whipped out her wand…"Aberforth what magic is this? We have had this cloak in our possession now for over a decade and have never seen anything like this.."

"Calm your nerves Ginny, this is magic known only to my great gobstone headed brother…and I guess now to me as well….but this will show us the location of The Deathly Hallows Society base…"

McGonagall and Ginny turned to look at each other and then back to the flame

Aberforth looked into the flame and spoke… "Reveal to us the location of the Society, Gatekeeper"

A female voice answered from the flame yet the sound reverberated throughout the room

"The Society can be found inside a Tunnel Deep beneath the great City of New York…you must possess one of the 3 Hallows in order for the Tunnel to reveal itself to you…Good luck keeper of the cloak…"

The flame disappeared and Aberforth turned to McGonagall and Ginny

"I Guess we're visiting America, and New York City"

"What? How can we, at this moment?" said a surprised McGonagall  
"You have to understand it Minerva, it's really important, we have to-", Aberforth's words drained because of the knock on the door. Ginny stood up, hiding the cloak beneath the table, and hurried towards the door without a word. She burst open the door and found Harry Potter standing on the other side.

"What's going on guys, what are you doing here, Minerva? Aberforth?"Harry blurted out as he walked in the room and sat on the arm chair.  
"You need to listen Mr. Potter, Aberforth is on a very special mission against Grindelwald on the orders of Albus" sppoke McGonagall.  
"What mission, and Albus, how?"  
"Now's not the time Potter, this needs to be done, it is important"  
"OK, what do you need from me, then?"

Aberforth shifted a little and then spoke, "We need your cloak of invisibility, Harry",  
"My cloak?"  
"Yes Harry , this is very important, your cloak is a Hallow, we need it to get to the DHS."  
"The what?"  
"The DHS Harry, it is really important, Albus left it to me, and we need your cloak Harry."  
"But what is it about? I am not risking the cloak, what if it gets into wrong hands?"  
"Believe in me Harry, do you think that I will mishandle such a thing?"  
"Okay, but at least tell me about what it is about?"  
"Can we have the Cloak, Harry?"  
"But-"  
"We need you, we need it"  
"But-"  
"There will be time"  
"Okay!"

Aberforth took a breath of relief and took out a silver cubical instrument from his pocket, marked with a triangle. "The Cloak, Ginny", he asked. "Oh Yes" Ginny said while pulling the cloak from underneath and lay on the table. Aberforth put the silver instrument on the table and tapped it with his wand. It glowed bright and then back to normal. Everyone stared in surprise, clueless about what was going on . Aberforth replaced the instrument inside his robes and stood up with the cloak in his hand."Off to New York then, Minerva?"

Minerva nodded. "I'm ready." She turned to Ginny. "I don't expect you to come dear, seeing as you have small children."  
Ginny shook her head. "No, I'm not. But Harry, he's in charge of his own department at the Ministry, he can. And he can keep me updated with the two-way Mirror. Can't you dear?"  
Harry, startled by this offering of his own presence, looked back and forth between his wife, and Aberforth and Minerva. "Umm... Well... I..." Harry was torn. He worked a steady job at the Ministry now. After all he went through in childhood, he was rather enjoying his new role in the wizarding world. But...once again the world was in danger. And he couldn't ignore that.

He had heard rumors that Grindelwald may have been out and about, but the Ministry was ill-equipped to deal with this. Their resources were getting tired and their options were quickly fading. He turned to Ginny with a determined nod. "Sure babe."  
Suddenly little Lily came bounding around the corner. "Yaayy! Daddy is going to save the world again!" She jumped into Harry's arms. James with his downright messy hair came right after her, grinning. Then Albus Potter sulked in and sighed. "Again?"  
Harry smirked. "I shouldn't be gone that long, mate. Alright guys, let's go." He put Lily down and went outside followed by the others. "Accio Firebolt!" His brand new broom came flying towards him and stopped next to him at waist high. Ginny came and hugged Harry. She kissed him. "Be careful love."  
"I will," he kissed her back.  
Then they were off.

The second the 3 landed in New York, the silver cubical instrument Aberforth held began to glow. McGonagall and Harry gasped in amazement.  
"Aberforth, what is it, that object?" Harry asked.  
Aberforth smiled confidently. "Something my brother was waiting for me to inherit when I was ready. We need the Hallows to get into the DHS, but we also need a guide to the entrance. That's where this comes in. The Cloak is the sign of the traveller, the wise, and the humble. Besides the lost Elder, it is that which will mark you a true chosen individual." As Aberforth talked he led them to a deserted alley. He turned to face them and then pulled the resurrection stone from his pocket. Harry gasped, having not seen it since he was 17 years old, moments before his imminent death. "Aberforth that's-" he started.  
"The resurrection stone, yes," Aberforth said quickly, finishing off the statement.  
"Well where the bloody hell you find it at? And you said the cube is a guide. In what way?"  
"There's no time to answer everything Harry. But I can help answer something. Just watch."

Aberforth took the cube and tapped it with his wand. The cube itself began to glow. Then he held the tiny black stone just above the cube. He let go and the resurrection stone floated! Harry and McGonagall glanced at each other as the cube's surface opened up and the Resurrection stone slowly sank inside. "And the stone is the sign of forgiveness, regret, and empathy. A perfect guide to the entrance," Aberforth commented as they watched this. Once the cube had resealed, the cube itself stopped glowing and the Deathly Hallows symbol upon it pulsed a bright blue and a thick arrow on the cube appeared and pointed in a direction, pulsing the whole time. Aberforth smiled. "Alright, let's find the secret entrance to that tunnel!"

The three glanced around at each other. With their wands out, Aberforth took the lead down the tunnel. They followed the red, green, yellow, and blue lit path for awhile until they saw something shimmering. Two dots floating in mid-air. But the closer they got they realized that these were shimmering eyes. Slowly they came to stand in front of a large stone phoenix.

Minerva gasped and Harry's mouth hung slightly open. Aberforth smiled.

"Is this...a door?" Minerva asked breathlessly.

Their only indication was that it seemed to be the end of the tunnel and they knew this couldn't be the end of the journey. The humongous phoenix looked incredibly real. Every single inch of it was covered in so much detail and color that they had to touch it to know it was stone. It stood tall, head staring straight, its black beak open as if calling out. Its wings were spread against the adjacent walls and curled off it so that once completely in front it, the wings seemed to almost close around them. And its clawed feet actually pierced through the stone ground, as if it were gripping the tunnel itself.

Aberforth nodded. "It is." He took the cloak from his hiding place. Immediately, a blue slow-pulsing Deathly Hallows symbol appeared on the chest of the phoenix. Following his instincts, he lightly tapped the symbol with his wand. Immediately the phoenix jumped to life.

Aberforth, Minerva, and Harry all jumped backwards but not far enough in time. The phoenix wings surrounded them nearly instantly and completely and its head snapped downwards. Its shimmering eyes studied the 3 for a few seconds and then its head cocked back, a wild screeching cry erupting from its stone mouth. As the echoes of it died out throughout the tunnel, the stone phoenix suddenly lit up in bright flames that felt like a cool breeze against their skin. They shielded their eyes and watched as the entire stone phoenix burned to the tunnel floor. As a pile of ashes dropped around them, their eyes adjusted to a light filled arch in front of them.

They stepped through it to find a prodigious opening under an artificially lit cave ceiling that had to be at least 100-150 feet above their heads, and the cave itself stretched further than they could see. They gazed around in utter astonishment. Several island-like domes floated in the air throughout the cave. The one closest to them held all kinds of magical creatures. From the angle they stood they could see young thestrals playing in the trees and birds flying above them. Hippogriffs were grooming their feathers and the feathers of their young ones. Crups pounced around, wagging their forked tails proudly. Harry gasped as he saw a Nemean flash by. In another dome far to the left of that, it looked like an electric snow globe.

There was tons of electrical discharge and sparks flying around in many different colors. Pink then green then blue then purple, domes filled with all kinds of silver metallic equipment none of them had seen before. Speaking of strange equipment, Harry chuckled at the fact that he could see a dome in the distance with all kinds of muggle artifacts in it. Toasters, televisions, radios, washing machines, he could even see a couple of muggle cars and construction vehicles. Nearly everything in there probably used electricity. Arthur Weasley would lose his nuts and bolts in there, like a kid in a candy store. Harry wondered what they were doing in such a magical place. In another floating dome they could see so many plants of so many kinds. It had a paradise look to it, so peaceful. They were sure they could see a whomping willow planted dead center of it. But it wasn't all bad, the Golden Apple trees with shimmering trunks were pretty amazing to catch a glimpse of - and those were just the domes they could get a good look at. There were many more domes that wasn't close enough to see inside of.

And there were more than just those domes hanging about with many holographic banners showing dark wizards still on the loose. The Carrows were probably the most notable as Harry had been chasing them for years. There was also Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, and Walden Macnair sneering from their banners. Harry and Minerva also saw incredible holographic animals that actually flew around the base. All three of their mouths dropped open as a huge holographic Thunderbird cawed and flew right over their heads, dimming out all the light from the humongous cave ceiling. Harry grinned a grin that said "boy am I happy I came along". McGonagall had a permanent look of surprise and awe. And Aberforth was completely and thoroughly impressed.

"Damn Albus," he said quietly. "You really outdid yourself, didn't you?"

They heard a quiet crunch behind them and saw the arch they just walked through blocked by a stone wall with the words "Welcome to the DHS" etched into it in red. When they turned back around to the incredible scene in front of them, a real phoenix was now standing there. Though twice the size of Fawkes he looked just as friendly. The phoenix tilted its head as it stood there, seeming to study them as its stone counterpart had done. Then they noticed a large circular yellow compartment behind it that almost looked like...a lemon drop?

Harry immediately busted out laughing. "A sherbet lemon? Really Professor? Some things never change do they."

The compartment had 3 seats in it, like they were already being expected. They eased in and sat down. As soon as they did, the phoenix picked up the compartment by the roof and flew off, carrying them through the base.

There was so much to see it was impossible to lay eyes on it all. Especially when their main concern became the bird's destination. Where was it taking them? It flew them through the main cave and through some narrower darker parts of the base. Finally minutes later it stopped above a cliff-like protrusion and gently set them down. It flew away. They got out the lemon drop and a few feet in front of them was a door slightly ajar. THE DIRECTOR was etched on its front. Aberforth, Harry, and McGonagall glanced at each other before slowly pressing forward...

To Be Continued...


End file.
